Love at Full Bloom
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: Sequal to: Before the Bud Burst into Bloom. HisanaXByakuya. After years of separation, will the couple renew there former love? And who will stand in their way. Read and find out. Enjoy!


_Flashback: Warning SPOILER first sentence_

* * *

_Sosuke Aizen's arrest led to a flurry of happiness and peace throughout the soul society. With the death of the Espada led to a controversial blessing to the Soul Reapers. As all thirteen captains and their lieutenants stood in a meeting, rumors of their blessing flew. With the death of the Espada, does to one that killed them get their power? Head Captian Yamamoto clicked his cane against the ground to get their attention. "Listen carefully. We all know that something very important happens when and Espada is killed in battle. Captain Kurotsuchi and squad twelve have discovered that power."_

_Mayuri stepped forward and said in his raspy voice, "It seems that when an Espada dies, the souls of the dead they have absorbed are released, thereby meaning that these released souls are able to collected and retuned to their physical forms." Renji stepped forward. "Hang on. Does this mean certain people can be brought back from the dead." Mayuri smiled crookedly. "That's precisely what it means. Nemu and I have made a list of all the people that can be brought back to life." With that he took out several scrolls and handed them to each captain._

_"Anyone of the soul reapers that killed an Espada will be given the choice of who they want to be revived," said Yamamoto, "And that includes anyone who's not a lieutenant, the Visords and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurusaki. You may choose of anyone on the list that corresponds with the Espada you killed. You may choose to benefit the soul society or to benefit yourself, but if I sense any trickery, I will dispose of you and whoever you brought back to life. Captains Zaraki, Kyoraku, Kuchiki and Kurotsuchi have the options of bringing back someone from this list. Between captains Kuchiki and Zaraki, you may bring back two. Decide amongst each other. This meeting is over. You're dismissed."_

* * *

Time for once was nonexistent. She had seemed to be in an abyss for the longest of time. When she would be on the brink of darkness because of only seeing darkness, the insanity would recede and she would almost drift into sleep.

It was in her dreams, or what seemed like dreams that she would she would see him. His dark hair and grey, adoring eyes. He would smile and put his hand out to her. "Come, my love," he would say and she would get so close to taking his hand, and he would fade way, right into the darkness.

It would drive her up an imaginary wall. She would walk around the abyss and hope to find a light, any way that see could escape her own personal hell.

And of course, she thought of him. And his love for her and how she could never repay him for his love.

In this place, she had the time to recall what was her life. She thought of her husband, or course, and then her home, so pristine. She remembered her sister, still an infant when she saw her. She recalled leaving her on a doorstep, in the middle of a summer night. With that thought in mind, she put it in her mind that she deserved to be in a place like this, where all she could do was recall every mistake, but in the midst of that, all of her pleasures and successes, though there were few.

Maybe she didn't have too. Perhaps all she had to do was be there for him, be his muse and purpose for living. Yet she had failed him in even that. She didn't even try to give all of herself to him. Even when she was happy.

So in this eternal darkness, she had the time to wish for forgiveness from all she had wronged. And that's what she did.

* * *

Sometimes she thought of how she got here. She remembered so clearly her death. She remembered laying in a spacious white room with a large window to a familiar garden. There was a plum tree directly across from her in that garden. She slipped in and out of consciousness and before she died she saw him. She was surprised to she him because she hadn't lately.

He held her hand for a while and she didn't talk to him. When she did speak to him, she hated it, because her voice was low and raspy. She begged his forgiveness and asked one last request of him. Do what she couldn't and find her beloved sister. He asked her to look at the garden outside and try to feel some kind of peace, but she simply stared at him. He was so beautiful and she was so unworthy of him.

Then her heart clenched and she felt her breathing slow, so she said the last words she could manage to him. As she closed her eyes, she heard him choke out s strangled sob and felt wet tears on her hands and face. Her last feeling was his heartbeat as he pulled her to him. The last thing she heard was him whisper, sorrowfully, "Hisana."

After that, she found herself in a place of pure white. She was surprised. But the purity of the place ended swiftly. A figure came toward her. It was a tall man, with a bald head and a deep, intimidating voice. Before she could question him, he grabbed her by the throat and said, "My consumption of you will nearly complete me. Banzai."

The next thing she recalled was being in the darkness.

And in and out of fits of memories and former pains, she accepted her existence, but prayed for release from this kind of life. She prayed that she would see her sister and the man she loved. And then, as if the night was finally over, a blinding light pierced her darkness.

* * *

Byakuya stood with his fellow captains as they all discussed the several warriors they would revive for the good of the Soul Society. The nine warriors that were listed were the greatest people the Soul Society could ask for, and they included people that had been alive when Yamamota had first been learning.

Even Rukia's self pronounced selfish decision was seen as wise and a necessity. Kaien Shiba was needed, especially now.

But Byakuya stood numbly, counting down the seconds util his name would be called. When he killed the Espada Zomari, he never would have figures that one of the soulshe consumed was that of his wife, Hisana. Yet, he knew that if no one else ws making a personal choice, than neither could he. "Captain Kuchiki," Yamamoto called. Byakuya looked at him and felt everyone's eyes on him and his decisions. "Who is your second choice?" Byakuya looked at Rukia fleetingly and her eyes widened hopefully. He looked away from her, guilt coursing through his veins.

"Head Captain," he said, "I cannot at this time make a proper decision." Yamamoto glared at him sternly. "Why not?" Byakuya kept his eyes on the head captain, because he knew certain people had a sick satisfaction at seeing him struggle. "I have to choose properly between my work and my personal life. I am not in a mental state where I can do so right now, Captain." Yamamoto kept his stare and thought for a minute.

"Captain Kuchiki, we have nine warriors that will definitely assist us if we have future conflict. Your single person will not disrupt what we are trying to do. So, if no one has any objections, you may make your choice." Byakuya looked up and down the lines and noticed that no one seemed to have ill intentions. People like Mayuri and Kenpachi held back slight laughter, while Rukia bit her lip in a anticipation.

Byakuya looked back at the Head Captain. "Then my decision is final. My choice is Hisana Kuchiki."

The head captain clicked his cane on the ground. "Very well then. The choices we have made are final. We will expect Squad 12 to be diligent in our decisions. Everyone is dismissed."


End file.
